


Night at the Aquarium

by regionalatbest



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil spend the night at an aquarium</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night at the Aquarium

Dan had done it for Phil’s birthday, he had mentioned how much he loved the aquarium and when Dan had saw the advert he knew it would be perfect. They were to spend one night in the fish tunnel with their sleeping bags, usually it was for bigger parties with smaller kids so the lady who worked there was surprised and confused when Dan explained that there would only be two people staying the night and that they were both full grown men. It had been awkward and kind of uncomfortable but the look on Phil’s face when he opened his card and saw what was inside made it all worth it (and if it hadn’t, the kiss he got because of it certainly did).

They stayed the night on the 6th, and Phil had spent the week leading up  excited beyond belief and never shutting up about it. But it was fine, Dan was just glad that he liked his present so much. They weren’t due to arrive at the aquarium until 6pm but Phil had their bag packed and ready to go at three and spent the following two hours walking around the house trying to find something to do until he convinced Dan that they should probably leave at five in case there was traffic on the way there. To which Dan reminded him that the aquarium was five minutes away by cab and if there really was so much traffic that they needed to leave now they could just walk. That shut Phil up for a while but he was back in the lounge at 5:45 and Dan didn’t have the heart to make him wait any more.

He closed his laptop and Phil looked up, “okay, I won’t make you suffer any longer, go get your coat, we’re leaving now.” Phil’s face lit up as he got up and raced out of the lounge and into the hall to get his shoes and coat, Dan not too far behind. Phil’s leg wouldn’t stop bouncing and his mouth wouldn’t stop running the whole way there and Dan loved it. He loved seeing Phil happy and excited about anything, and the fact that he caused that made it all the better.

They arrived at the aquarium and Dan doesn’t even think the car had come to a complete stop before the door was open and Phil was out, waiting for Dan to join him and complaining about how slowly he was going. They walked inside and Dan went up to the front desk, tentatively saying that they had the tunnel booked for the night. The man working the desk gave him a strange look but led them down the hall to their room nevertheless. Once inside Dan got why Phil was so excited to get there, it was absolutely breathtaking. There were so many wonderful shades of blue and green in the water and the fish were every color of the rainbow and Dan could just sit there for hours and stare. He looked over to Phil and saw him setting up their sleeping bags, clearly trying to get that done before getting enthralled in all of the fish and Dan smiled, because even though Phil spent half his life in some sort of dreamland that only he could see, he still did little things like this that showed that he really was paying attention. Once he saw that it was all set up Dan went over and laid down on his, putting his arms behind his head and looking up. He felt Phil lay next to him with his head on Dan’s arm as well.

“It’s beautiful huh?” Dan asked turning to Phil, who’s face was no more than a few centimeters away.

“Yeah, it really is, thank you for taking me here Dan. I know I’ve thanked you a lot already but it really does mean the world to me. I never even mentioned wanting to do anything like this and you still managed to find the most perfect present ever. How do you do that? How are you so amazing?”

“I don’t know, it must be repeated exposure to you,” Dan replied with a smile, “but really it’s no big deal, I just saw an advert and immediately thought of you, and since it was your birthday I figured that it might be a cool thing to do. Plus we never get out of the house so it’s a win win really.”

“I love you so much, you know that?”

“I think I remember you mentioning it once or twice,” Dan said, closing the few centimeters left and kissing Phil. They spent most of the night like that, just laying close together with conversation flowing in and out as they both got distracted by the fish and lost track of what they were saying. But it was nice, it was nice to just talk and not have to worry about anyone seeing them or having to do anything. Phil eventually fell asleep against Dan’s side half way through rambling about how weird it would be if sharks had human legs and Dan fell asleep wondering how he managed to get such a wonderful boyfriend.


End file.
